1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable data processing devices. More particularly, the invention relates to a key chain device which comprises an electronic data organizer having a flashlight element.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable data processing devices that assist with processing and information needs include personal digital assistants (PDAs), calculators, data organizers, and the like. PDA""s are small devices, typically smaller than a notebook computer, which store personal information and also may serve as an interface to communications. They typically include a means for data input, a data processing means, a display, and optional telecommunications capabilities. PDAs, which are much more versatile computers, are often characterized by a relatively large touch sensitive screen which serves as both the input and output interface.
Data organizers are typically smaller yet than PDA""s, and are able to receive, store, process, and display certain types of alphanumeric information. Typically, they are used for keeping track of phone numbers, addresses, appointments, and the like. While data organizers can be thought of as computers, they hold a separate niche in the market because of their smaller size and special operating system.
Data organizers are typically small enough to fit in a purse or briefcase. However, they are often clumsy or burdensome objects to carry when a user is not holding a purse or briefcase. Furthermore, it is often difficult or impossible to use such data organizers in dark or dimly lit areas It would therefore be desirable to provide an electronic data organizer which is convenient for users to carry anywhere, at any time. It would also be desirable to provide an organizer which comprises a backlit display and a flashlight component. The present invention provides a solution to this problem.
The invention relates to a hand held electronic data organizer which may conveniently serve as a portable key chain. The organizer includes a housing which contains internal electronic components such as a microprocessor coupled to a data memory. These internal components are electronically coupled to external electronic components of the housing such as an input arrangement, for entering alphanumeric data into the data memory, and a display, for displaying such data recalled from the data memory. The organizer also includes a backlight for illuminating the display, and a flashlight for projecting a beam of light outside of the housing. The invention preferably includes a key chain attachment implement for attaching keys and the like to the housing. Thus, the invention relates to a device which could be attached to a user""s key chain, and could be used in dark settings.
The invention provides a hand held electronic data organizer which comprises:
a) a housing;
b) a microprocessor within the housing which is coupled to a data memory;
c) an input arrangement coupled to the microprocessor which is capable of inputting alphanumeric data into the data memory via the microprocessor;
d) a display coupled to the microprocessor which is capable of visually displaying alphanumeric data recalled from the data memory via the microprocessor;
e) a flashlight within the housing, which is capable of projecting a beam of light outside of the housing;
f) a backlight within the housing which is capable of backlighting the display; and
g) a switch on the housing capable of illuminating each of the flashlight and the backlight.
The invention further provides key chain device which comprises:
a) a housing;
b) a microprocessor within the housing which is coupled to a data memory;
c) an input arrangement coupled to the microprocessor which is capable of inputting alphanumeric data into the data memory via the microprocessor;
d) a display coupled to the microprocessor which is capable of visually displaying alphanumeric data recalled from the data memory via the microprocessor;
e) a flashlight within the housing, which is capable of projecting a beam of light outside of the housing;
f) a backlight within the housing which is capable of backlighting the display;
g) a switch on the housing capable of illuminating each of the flashlight and the backlight; and
h) a key attachment implement attached to said housing for attaching keys to the housing.
The invention still further provides a method for organizing data which comprises:
a) providing an electronic data organizer which comprises:
i) a housing;
ii) a microprocessor within the housing which is coupled to a data memory;
iii) an input arrangement coupled to the microprocessor which is capable of inputting alphanumeric data into the data memory via the microprocessor;
iv) a display coupled to the microprocessor which is capable of visually displaying alphanumeric data recalled from the data memory via the microprocessor;
v) a flashlight within the housing, which is capable of projecting a beam of light outside of the housing;
vi) a backlight within the housing which is capable of backlighting the display; and
vii) a switch on the housing capable of illuminating each of the flashlight and the backlight;
b) entering alphanumeric data into the data memory via the microprocessor; and
c) recalling such entered alphanumeric data from the data memory via the microprocessor